April Fools
by gelphie-otp
Summary: Elphaba doesn't really care about April Fools Day, but when Galinda pranks her she has to get her back!


March was now over so the green girl flipped their calendar to the next month. The first day of the month read 'April Fools Day.' She thought that was such a silly holiday and couldn't believe it was actually on their calendar. Galinda must have written it there. The bubbly blonde was in the bathroom right now, probably finishing up her morning facial wash routine, Elphaba figured.

The green girl wasn't worried about anyone around school pulling any pranks on her today. The students at Shiz have learned not to mess with Elphaba like that considering they don't know when her powers are going to act up. The only person who may attempt to mess with her is her little blonde roommate. Elphaba had no intention of participating in any April Fools Day antics, but when push comes to shove she could have a little fun picking with Galinda.

Still clad in her pajamas, she figured it was about time she got dressed for the day. She was headed to her closet, when Galinda came out of the bathroom.

"Good morning Elphie." she smiled.

"Good morning, my sweet."

The blonde was holding something behind her back, Elphaba wasn't too interested in what it was and just continued what she was doing.

"Hey Elphie"

"Hm?"

"Heads up!"

"What?" Elphaba looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Galinda holding a spray bottle. She was about to cover her face, but her reflexes were too slow and next thing she knew the liquid sprayed all over her.

"GALINDA!" she screamed. She was expecting to feel a sizzling pain all over her face...but there was nothing. Confused, she opened her eyes to see Galinda giggling. The liquid on the green girl's face drip down to her lips and she licked it.

"Is that…" she licked again. "Is that apple juice?" she asked. The blonde laughed.

"Of course it is silly. I would never spray you with _water_, that would be kinda cruel don't you think?"

"Why spray me at all?" Elphaba asked as she wiped the juice from her eyes.

"Happy April Fools day!" Galinda exclaimed. The green girl gave her an annoyed glare. The blonde sighed and went to get a towel from the bathroom to dry her girlfriend's face.

"Come on, Elphie it was just for fun. Sorry if that was too much for you." the blonde apologized.

"Might I ask where you got a spray bottle filled with apple juice?" Elphaba asked.

"I just happened to have an empty spray bottle and some spare apple juice. It does come in handy, see?" the blonde opened her mouth and spray some juice in it to drink. Elphaba shook her head.

"Do I still get a good morning kiss? I said I was sorry." Galinda said with an innocent face, fluttering her eyelashes. Elphaba gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips.

"Just so you know, my pretty, this isn't over." she said once they were through.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I'm not just gonna let you get me like that, then we just call it day."

"So you're going to get me back?" she asked. The green girl smiled mischieviously.

"Oh dear" the blonde muttered. She was actually kind of excited. She thought her apple juice prank would be all the fun she'd get out the day, but now Elphaba is after her and her green roommate never participates in things like this. She was also kind of scared, not sure what ideas her Elphie had in store. Of course if Elphaba gets her, she'll have to get her back again. _Its like a game. _she thought and giggled to herself.

Elphaba went into bathroom to wash up. Once she was clean, she began thinking of a way to prank Galinda. She didn't want to go too far with it, just enough to get back at her for the apple juice shower this morning.

The green girl reached on to the shower rack for Galinda' 'fruitilicious' shower gel that she knew she'd be using today. She emptied the bottle into a spare container she found in the cabinet under the sink. Then, took her own bottle of sandalwood washing oil and filled the empty bottle with it.

While the green girl was in the bathroom, Galinda decided she could have a little more fun. She found some duct tape in her desk drawer and took two of Elphaba's textbooks. She stood on her bed on her tippy toes and taped both books to the ceiling. She bit her lip to hold in her laugher when she thought of what Elphaba's reaction might be.

When Elphaba finally exited the bathroom in her bathrobe, the blonde skipped in for her turn. Elphaba went to her closet get her clothes for the day. Once she was dressed, she planned to get ready for class, but was having trouble finding her textbooks. There always in the same spot on her desk, so it was odd that they weren't there now. The green girl jumped when she heard a loud thump as her textbook apparently fell from the ceiling. She looked up to see the other one taped up there as well. She rolled eyes.

"Really, Galinda? _Really?_" she said as she heard the blonde giggling from the bathroom. As childish as these tricks may be, Elphaba still wasn't going to let Galinda win this. She smirked as she went over to their closets with an other idea in mind.

Galinda turned on the shower, shed her nightgown and stepped in. She grabbed her fruitilicious shower gel to put on her luffa sponge, then began to wash all over. She noticed that it smelled really different, not fruity at all. It was also oddly thick and wasn't sudzing up like it should. The blonde realized this wasn't her soap at all. It was oil. _Elphie's oil! _she sighed through her teeth. Sandalwood wasn't a bad smell. Elphie always smell nice, so although she missed her fruitiness, Galinda didn't mind getting to smell like her girlfriend for a day. It was just the fact she had a very excessive amount of it on her at the moment. She wasn't familiar with bathing in oil, therefore wasn't sure how to get it off. Oil and water don't mix very well, so rising wasn't doing a good job. She eventually had to get out of the shower and use a dry towel to wipe of the excess. Then wrapped up in a different towel before leaving.

Elphaba sat down the book she was pretending to read and smirked when she saw her girlfriend come out.

"How was your shower my sweet?"

"It was...interesting."

The green girl came towards her.

"Hmm, you smell different." she sniffed. "Thats kind of a familiar scent. Its sort of like...sandalwood? How strange." she said, innocently. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I hate you, you know that, right?" she said with a smile. The green girl laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too." she said. "Now, I'm going to be heading out. I have class soon." she walked toward her desk to grab her bag, but was purposefully moving slow to see Galinda open her wardrobe.

The blonde opened up her closet to find something to wear. She was thinking about wearing that bright pink dress she bought a few weeks ago when she went shopping with Milla. Upon opening her closet, the blonde was quite baffled to see that there was nothing bright and nothing pink in there. Black. Black. Black. Navy blue. Black. These weren't her clothes! She turned to glare at her roommate who smiled as she was heading out the door.

"Elphaba!" she exclaimed. The green girl laughed.

"I'll see you at lunch, my sweet!" she waved as she walked out. The blonde eventually found all of her clothes in Elphaba's closet. She didn't want Elphaba feel so victorious. She went over to the green girl's bed and removed the blankets, sheets and pillow case and stuffed it all underneath the bed.

Elphaba thought that their little games this morning were fun and all, but now its time to get focussed on education. She took an exceptional amount of notes as usual during the lecture and completed all of her class work. After her science class, she was suppose to meet her girlfriend in the cafeteria for lunch, so thats where she was headed now.

"Hey, Elphie! Over here!" Galinda waved from her table when she saw her girlfriend enter the cafeteria.

"Hey there" The green girl said when she arrived.

"I got here kind of early so got your lunch for you too, so you won't have to stand in the line." the blonde explained. "I know how you love the soup."

"Oh thanks, that was nice of you." the green girl said as she sat down. Galinda took the bowl of soup off her tray to hand to Elphaba, while she had chicken nuggets and sweet potato fries for herself. Elphaba grabbed a spoon and began to eat, but this soup did not taste normal.

"Um, what kind of soup is this?" she asked with a disgusted face.

"Its the vegetable kind, I thought it was your favorite."

"It tastes awfully weird-" the green girl stopped when she noticed three packs of empty honey mustard on the end of the blonde's tray and saw that Galinda hadn't used anything on her nuggets yet.

"Did you put _honey mustard_ in my soup!?"

"April Fools." the blonde bit her lip nervously.

"Honestly, I thought we were done with this." the green girl took a sip of Galinda's drink to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Well I had to do something, we were tied! The score was 2 to 2!" The blonde explained.

"What? You're actually keeping score?" the green girl raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Its 3 to 2 now. _I'm_ the 3." She said proudly.

"You are insane." Elphaba said and pushed her bowl away.

"Here, you can share my food." Galinda offered and they both ate up.

After lunch they both had sorcery with Madame Morrible. This week they were continuing to practice the levitation spell. Elphaba was exceptionally good at it, but Galinda still needed more practice. Once the seminar was over the girls were gathering their things and about to head out. While Galinda had her back turned, Elphaba chanted the spell under her breath.

"_afelka atkehta umtaka" _she concentrated on Galinda's bag and it levitated way up into the air. The blonde turned around and gasped when she saw her purse hovering in the air above her. Galinda caused Elphaba to lose concentration and the purse fell with all of her belongings inside falling out everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "_That _was not my intention, I swear."

"Its fine, its fine." the blonde said. "I guess I kind of deserved that after the lunch incident. We're tied again."

Elphaba helped her pick up her things before they left the sorcery building.

"I have so much homework Elphie" Galinda whined as they walked through the campus.

"I have a lot to study as well." the green said.

"Wanna just go back to the room for now?" the blonde suggested.

"Sure. And look, I know we're 'tied' and all, but can we take a break from this April Fool's day nonsense for now?"

"Alright." Galinda agreed. "Lets just go home and relax."

They entered their dorm room and sat their bags and things down.

"Uh Galinda...where are my sheets?" the green girl asked, noticing her bed was naked. Galinda put a hand over her mouth in surprise, remembering she had done that earlier.

"Oh Oz, I completely forgot about that. It was a prank…" she began.

Elphaba glared at her.

"Ha, now the score is 4 to 3. I guess I win after all!" the blonde exclaimed.

"So… where are my sheets?" Elphaba asked again.

"Oh! They're...under your bed."

The green girl rolled her eyes. Galinda kicked off her shoes and skipped over to her own bed.

"You know Elphie, you're always welcome in _my _bed." she said with a wink. The green girls cheeks darkened a little. She came over to sit with her girlfriend on the frilly pink sheets.

"Do I get a kiss?" the blonde asked sweetly.

"No!" Elphaba said harshly. Galinda was surprised by her tone. She worried that she might have gone too far today and Elphaba was actually mad at her.

"Elphie, I- I'm-"

The green girl looked at her and smiled.

"April Fools." she said and kissed her on the lips. "Now we're even."

"You mean green thing!" the blonde giggled, then kissed her again.


End file.
